Star
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru Friendship―A little bit Shounen-ai hints] "Jadi, kau tidak mau melihatnya dari dekat?" "...Mau kok. Tapi memangnya dengan Naru belajar, sebuah bintang akan muncul di tangan Naru atau jatuh di hadapan Naru?" Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


Padatnya kota Konoha memang sudah biasa untuk dilihat. Banyak orang-orang dan kendaraan yang masih berlalu-lalang walaupun malam sudah menjelang. Terlihat sekali bahwa kota ini seolah-olah tidak pernah tidur. Di salah satu café, terlihatlah seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda dua puluh tahunan yang sedang menikmati minuman hangatnya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**S.N**

**Friendship**

**AU, Pendek, Alur Cepat, Typo(s), Oneshot, A little bit shounen-ai**

**-2310- : Flashback/Pergantian Tempat/Waktu**

'…' **: Mind**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_Sapphire _itu bukan hanya sekedar menatap keluar jendela saja, tetapi dia memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang meminta-minta di pinggir jalan.

Padahal mereka masih kecil, seharusnya mereka masih berkutat dengan beberapa buku pelajaran dan 'pernak-pernik' pendidikan lainnya. Bukan untuk 'bekerja' hanya untuk mendapat sesuap nasi.

Pemandangan seperti ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan dua belas tahun yang lalu...

* * *

><p><strong>-2310-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

"Ah, Sasuke!"

"Ayo istirahat dulu, kau harus makan."

"Eh? Tapi Naru tidak ada—"

"Ini, aku bawakan makanan. Kau belum makan dari pagi 'kan?"

"Huwaa~ Kau baik sekali, 'Suke!"

Bocah sepuluh tahun yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu hanya tersenyum.

"Oh iya, apa kau tidak dicari oleh kedua orangtuamu malam-malam begini keluar?"

"Ini baru jam setengah delapan."

"Oh," Bocah pirang itu mengangguk, jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa bocah raven di hadapannya ini tidak akan dicari oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayo."

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

Naruto dengan bingung mengikuti saja apa kemauan bocah raven yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

.

.

.

"Nah, di sini."

"Di sini? Memangnya ada apa? Di sini kan cuma ada rumput-rumput."

"Memang, tapi rumput-rumput ini bisa dipakai untuk duduk 'kan?" Sasuke kecil menuruni turunan rerumputan yang ada dengan hati-hati agar tidak terpeleset.

Dia duduk di tengah-tengah turunan rerumputan itu, dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong yang ada di sebelahnya, "Ayo duduk, Naruto,"

"Ng…" Bocah pirang itu juga segera mengikuti apa yang dilakukan temannya, dan mulai memakan makanan yang diterimanya tadi.

Sudah sepuluh menit Naruto melahap makanannya, namun dia tidak juga mendengar suara dari orang di sebelahnya. Dia pun melirik bocah raven tersebut, ternyata bocah itu sedang menatap langit.

Naruto ikut-ikut menatap langit, dengan seksama dia memperhatikan benda langit kecil yang bersinar dimana-mana.

"Indah, bukan?"

"Iya. Bintang-bintang itu indah sekali."

"…"

"Naru ingin melihatnya dari dekat. Andai saja Naru punya sayap, pasti Naru bisa terbang ke atas sana. Nanti 'Suke juga Naru ajak deh. Tapi… Apa bisa Naru melakukan itu? Menatap bintang dari dekat."

"Bisa."

"Eh?"

"Bisa. Asal kau mau belajar dan berusaha."

"Belajar?"

"Iya, maka dengan itu kau bisa melihat bintang dari dekat."

"Tapi 'kan belajar itu membosankan. Naru tidak suka belajar. Lebih baik mencari uang untuk mendapat makanan."

"Jadi, kau tidak mau melihatnya dari dekat?"

"…Mau kok. Tapi memangnya dengan Naru belajar, sebuah bintang akan muncul di tangan Naru atau jatuh di hadapan Naru?"

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengelus kepala bocah pirang di sebelahnya, "Bukan. Tapi bintang yang ada di dalam dirimu. Pancarkanlah sinar bintang itu keluar,"

Yang diajak ngomong hanya menatap bingung, dan Sasuke memaklumi kepolosan bocah pirang di sebelahnya.

"Makananmu sudah habis 'kan? Ayo kita pulang."

"Ah, iya."

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, Sasuke tidak pernah muncul lagi, padahal Naruto selalu menunggunya, setiap bocah pirang itu sedang 'bekerja', dia selalu melihat ke arah tempat Sasuke biasa memanggilnya. Namun, bocah raven itu tidak pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di sana.

Dia menunggu bocah raven itu bukan untuk berharap dibawakan makanan, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat bocah itu.

Naruto juga tidak tahu dia kemana, malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka bertemu.

* * *

><p><strong>-2310-<strong>

* * *

><p>Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas, 'Malam itu… Adalah malam terakhir kita bertemu ya, Sasuke? Apa kau masih mengingatku?'<p>

Selesai menghabiskan minumannya, dia segera membayar dan berjalan keluar dari café tersebut—pulang menuju apartemennya.

Namun, di tengah perjalanan, dia dihalangi oleh beberapa anak kecil dengan baju compang-camping dan kotor.

'Anak-anak ini pasti…'

"Kakak, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kakak aktor yang terkenal itu 'kan? Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dan mulai menanda tangani kertas kosong milik anak kecil itu.

"Kakak, aku juga dong."

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga mau!"

Celoteh beberapa anak-anak lainnya.

Selesai Naruto menanda tangani semuanya, bocah yang paling depan kembali berbicara, "Kalau aku besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi seperti kakak,"

"Kau pasti bisa. Asal kau mau belajar dan berusaha."

Bocah itu sempat terdiam, namun segera tersenyum, "Ya, aku pasti bisa!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum melihat semangat bocah kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih, kak. Kami pergi dulu ya," Anak-anak kecil itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang baru saja meninggalkannya, 'Ya, semoga impianmu tercapai,'

Yah, semenjak malam 'itu', Naruto mencoba untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar, serta berusaha. Dan jadilah Naruto seperti sekarang ini; menjadi seorang aktor sekaligus mahasiswa—karena mendapat beasiswa—di salah satu universitas ternama.

* * *

><p><strong>-2310-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uwah! Aku telat kuliah!" Naruto segera turun dari kasurnya, mengambil handuk dan buru-buru mandi.<p>

Selesai mandi, dia mengambil tas, mengambil sepotong roti, dan segera memakai sepatu. Tapi, saat mau keluar rumah, dia berpikir, buat apa dia pergi kuliah? Lagipula sudah setelat ini, apa pintu gerbang masih dibuka?

Yah, membolos sehari tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Naruto meninggalkan tasnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja.

Saat berjalan-jalan, dia kembali melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang meminta-minta, itu kembali membuatnya mengingat 'hari itu'.

Dia tersenyum sambil menunduk, 'Bodoh… Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merindukannya?'

Untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu, Naruto melanjutkan berkeliling.

.

.

.

Lama dia berkeliling…

"Naruto!"

…Ada yang memanggilnya. Pemuda pirang itu berhenti—tanpa menoleh—untuk memastikan apa benar ada yang memanggilnya atau hanya perasaannya saja.

"Naruto. Kau Naruto 'kan? Uzumaki Naruto."

_Sapphire_ itu membulat. Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu nama marga aslinya. Ya, 'Namikaze' hanyalah marga samaran. Dan yang tahu marga aslinya hanyalah…

Naruto segera berbalik, matanya tidak berhenti memancarkan keterkejutan.

"Siapa…?"

"Bodoh. Kau tidak mengingatku?" Pemuda yang tadi memanggil Naruto membingkai kedua sisi wajah pemuda pirang itu, "Tidak kusangka kau sudah sebesar ini,"

Mana mungkin Naruto melupakan ciri fisik seperti yang ada di hadapannya ini? Rambut raven, mata _onyx_, kulit putih susu.

"Sasuke…" Tangan tan itu menggenggam tangan lain yang ada di salah satu pipinya.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum.

Tak terasa sebuah beningan cair keluar dengan sendirinya dari kedua _sapphire _itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Sadar ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari matanya, Naruto segera membersihkannya, "Ah, tidak,"

"Hei, hei, kenapa? Ayo tatap aku," Pemuda raven itu kembali mengangkat wajah Naruto untuk menatapnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menampakkan senyumnya, menandakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Kudengar sekarang kau sudah menjadi aktor ya? Selamat kalau begitu," Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itu semua karena kau."

"Aku? Bodoh, itu karena usahamu sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum dalam pelukan itu, "Aku… Merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau?"

Sasuke sempat terdiam, tapi segera tersenyum, "Aku juga. Maaf, aku pergi sebentar,"

'Aku menjadi seperti ini karena dirimu dan kata-katamu waktu itu, Sasuke. Kaulah yang telah menjadi bintangku.'

Sasuke lah yang telah membuatnya sadar bahwa masih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan dan lebih bermanfaat di dunia ini.

Siapa sangka seorang bocah yang dulunya adalah seorang peminta-minta, sekarang menjadi seorang aktor terkenal?

Ya, Sasuke akan menjadi bintang milik Naruto untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Ah, akhirnya saya kembali lagi ke dunia S.N setelah tiga bulan lebih hiatus. :D<p>

Saya kangen kalian juga, readers. *sok kenal* hehe.

Gak tega nulis Naruto jadi pengemis/pengamen, jadi diganti peminta-minta deh. /samaaja

Cerita gaje? Alur cepet? I know. -_-v

Bersedia mereview? Thanks.


End file.
